Kittyiezd
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: When Sakura is turned into a kitty, she finds herself in the Akatsuki base. Will she make it, why do all of them walk shirtless, and is Tobi going to be able to protect her from the insane...


I found this in my documents, and decided to post it... it's slightly AU, but it's supposed to be funnyXD

HOPE U ENJOY!

I do not own Naruto... only if i did...

* * *

><p>"Here's a toast to you, Sakura-chan, for forgiving me when I was being a total bitch!"<p>

A red-head girl with glasses said, passing out glasses. The pink-hair girl smiled at her newest enemy turned friend.

"No problem Karin-chan, I mean, a few years ago, I would have been like that if anyone even looked at Sasuke…"

Karin slightly sneered, but quickly turned it into a very wide fake smile, not like any of the drunk Konoha girls noticed.

"Ha-ha, yeah…"

She faked laugh, she raised her glass, pushing up her glasses, and facing the table that held Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Cheers for friendship!"

She said, lifting up her glass, and chugging it. She side-glanced at Sakura, who was downing her drink. Karin smirked into her drink.

_Perfect… but I don't have much before she senses it…_

"Sakura… I need to give something to you… at…hiccup… my house~"

She said in a fake drunken voice, Sakura blinked at her, and then smiled,

"Ok~ay"

She said, following Karin out of the bar, who was giggling and stumbling on her feet. She flung her arm around Sakura and smiled,

"This night was… Great!"

She said, while Sakura laughed,

"I know, I(Hic) want to do it again sometime…"

Sakura drunkenly drawled out. Karin nodded,

"To bad you won't be able to…"

Karin said quietly, but Sakura stopped and looked at her weirdly.

"Wah?"

She slurred, while Karin smiled wickedly, her drunk façade was gone. She quickly used the hand slung over Sakura's shoulder to knock her out. Sakura wavered for a moment, then went on the ground with a thunk. Karin dragged her to a dark alley.

"Okay, the poison should be taking affect any moment, killing her…"

Karin whispered to herself. Sakura's body started glowing brightly, making Karin's eyes widened.

"Wait… this isn't what supposed to happen!"

Karin said, there was a puff of smoke that exploded around Sakura, when it cleared, Karin looked wide-eyed at the white kitten, with some pink fur.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to die!"

Karin screeched, luckily no one was around to hear her. The kitten was sleeping, or maybe knocked out, on the ground. Karin scowled,

"Fine, I'll just through the kitten in the river… but that's even more work…"

She grumbled, and grabbed the cat, and a small wooden box that was by the trashcan. She threw neko-Sakura in it, and trudged off to the nearest river, and threw the box in it, then walked away. The box floated down the river, to End's Valley, towards the big waterfall. There was an orange-masked man sitting on the huge Madara statue, resting.

The little neko opened it's bright green eyes, to see water filling up the crate she was in. Her eyes widened, she was going to drown, she started shouting frantically, except to others, it came out as a meow. While she was trying to find a way out, she didn't notice her hands were paws, and she had white fur with a pink tint. She scratched and pounded the box walls, meowing loudly for help. When she heard a faint waterfall, with her surprisingly keen ears, she started yowling louder. She started breathing rapidly, until she finally passed out.

The orange masked man, Tobi, looked across the river and valley, when he heard meowing. He looked around, and saw a box, being shaken up by the inside. The meowing got louder as it approached the waterfall, then it stopped all together, making Tobi's curiosity peak. He jumped down, and walked on the water towards the box, and opened it. There was a white pinkish kitten, slightly stretched out, unconscious. Tobi picked the kitten up, and examined it, nothing out of the ordinary, except it's slightly pink fur, and the smell of alcohol coming from the neko's breath. He patted the kittens head, and ran off farther from Konoha, hiding her in his Akatsuki coat.

Sakura felt her ear twitch, and she blinked a few times, to see a blonde female walking out, and a masked… boy?… calling out to her.

"What for me Deidara-sempai!"

He shouted, following her around the corner.

_What… Deidara, it sounds familiar…_

She thought, she got up, but found her balance a little different. She looked down to see pink paws. Her eyes widened, and she looked behind her, to see her white pinkish back, and a tail flicking around.

_What the hell happened!_

She saw a mirror, and stumbled towards it, in the reflection, she saw a kitten staring back at her, with wide green eyes, white fur with a pink tint. Out of the corner of the mirror, she saw an Akatsuki coat.

_What, Deidara, that was Sasori of the Sand's partner…_

She inwardly shouted, turning around,

_The same Sasori that is staring right at me…_

It was true, Sasori Akasuna was in the doorway, looking weirdly at her. She just stared back, to shock to do anything. Sasori sneered,

"You remind me of that little bitch…"

He said, Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she started to yell.

_Your supposed to be dead, damn it! Get your wooden ass back in the ground!_

She continued her rant, but to him, she was hissing, and had her back arched, and her eyes holding the same intensity as the Sakura he battled, making him scowl. He walked up to the kitten, and grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck, yanking her towards his eyes level.

"Stupid little cat even acts like her…"

He said, Sakura lashed out, scratching the tip of his nose, blood started to build up. The Neko's eyes widened,

_Blood… but that can only mean his human… that means…_

Her eyes narrowed once more, and she's started lashing out again,

_I'm going to kick your puppet turned human ass!_

She screamed in her mind.. Sasori's eyes narrowed more, and he wiped the blood of his nose, his scowl deepened, and he looked at the kitten,

"You remind me to much of her, you have to die…"

He said, pulling a senbon out, dripping in poison. Sakura's eyes widened, and she started struggling to get away from him. He smirked sadistically and brought the senbon closer to her face.

"Time to-"

Sasori was caught of guard, when a orange blur tackled him to the ground, making him lose his grip on Sakura, who jumped on the ground, and hid behind a chair.

"Don't hurt Tobi's kitten!"

The orange masked ninja shouted, getting off Sasori, a dark aura surrounding him. Sakura padded over to Tobi, hiding behind his legs,

_He did save me…_

Sasori glared at the smug looking cat, and got up.

"Where did you get that demon cat…"

He asked, hatred filled his voice. Tobi bent over and grabbed the kitten, holding her close to his chest.

"Tobi found her in a box floating down the river!"

_Wow, he saved me twice already…_

Out of cute kitty instinct, she started liking his gloved hand, snuggled to his very toned chest, and purred.

"Kitten-chan likes Tobi!"

He said, petting the kitten, while Sasori growled,

"Whatever…"

He left, when the blonde women, I mean man, came in. Tobi sat her down on the table, and glomped Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai, kitten-chan is awake, and she loves me!"

Deidara shoved Tobi forcefully of, and looked at the kitten, walking towards it. He went eye-level with her, and stared at the big green eyes. Sakura kitten instinct took over again, she sauntered towards him, and started rubbing against his cheek purring.

_Wait… WHY AM I DOING THIS!_

She thought, then she saw Sasori coming in again, she reeled backwards and hissed at him, while glaring.

"What the hell, un, it was all lovey-dovey before Sasori-no-Danna came in…"

The blonde said, scratching the back of his head. Sakura continued to glare at Sasori, who glared right back. His left eye started twitching,

"Those eyes, are the same one's those little bitch had! I want to kill that cat!"

Tobi stepped in front of him,

"Nobody touches the kitten…"

He said in a dark voice, making Deidara and Sasori take a step back.

"Tobi's glad we have an understanding Sasori-Sempai!"

He said, going back to his cheery voice. Sakura mentally sweat drop.

"Now… Kitten-chan, Tobi has to go to the leader, don't worry kitten-chan, I'll be back…"

He said, walking out, following Sasori and Deidara out. Sakura sighed, and thought about here situation.

_All I remember is Karin knocking me out, she must have put some kind of potion in my drink… why didn't she just kill me… oh well. Back to the main problem on hand, the Akatsuki… and I'm a kitten…_

She thought her options over,

_I just need to think of this as a mission, act like a cat, and get information… yeah, this is just another mission…_

She took a deep breath, and jumped of the table, and walked into the hallway, she went the opposite way Tobi went, and ended up in some sort of living room. It had a big sectional, a few chairs, and a couch. She went to the kitchen area, that was connected to the living room, and saw a plate of dango piled on a plate. Right then, her stomach growled lightly, so she jumped on the table, and dragged a stick of dango under the table. She continued to munch happily, when heavy hurried steps came towards the kitchen. Her eyes widened when a pair of feet and legs stopped in front of the table.

"I sensed someone touching my dango!"

Someone with a silky voice said, Sakura's eyes went slightly wide. She looked at the dango under her, and held on to it for dear life.

_No way is he taking my dango!_

**We will unleash our Kitten power on his ass, Cha!**

Inner stated, also in neko form. Sakura widened her eyes,

_We have kitten power?_

Inner Sakura sweat dropped,

**No, but we have the power of Kawaii!**

_True…_

Sakura answered mentally. The man that was in front of her kneeled down, and looked under the table. Her eyes widened when she met blazing Sharigan eyes.

_Uchiha… Itachi, HIS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD TO!_

Itachi looked at the kitten, then at the dango that the kitten seemed to be holding for dear life. Sakura started to get uncomfortable at his gaze, he was just, staring at her, not glaring, just a blank stare. She found herself quickly picked up, her claws still embedded in the dango, and dragging it along, too.

**IT'S AKATSUKI OF THE DEAD!**

…

**See what I did there, I replaced Dawn with Akatsuki, which means Dawn in Japanese**.

_Cricket chirp…_

**But it's not the really meaning Japanese Dawn, it's meaning the group of missing-nins. HAHAHAHA! It's hilarious!**

_Just… Just shut-up Inner, while sexy Uchiha kills us…_


End file.
